As integrated circuit technologies have advanced, the size of these devices has correspondingly decreased. In particular, as devices are reduced in scale to comply with ever-smaller packaging, tighter constraints are applied to their dimensions and spacings.
In some particular devices, such as high-voltage field effect transistors (HVFETs), smaller constraints can restrict the breakdown voltage and reliability of these devices. Further, these HVFETs can be harder to reliably design and manufacture on a smaller scale.